


Breeding Ground: Claiming the Booty

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The Dread Pilot Hadrian Peverell claims Isabela's booty. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on April 18th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Isabela(Dragon Age)
Series: Breeding Ground [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 3





	Breeding Ground: Claiming the Booty

**Claiming the Booty(Isabela from Dragon Age)**

* * *

  
**  
**“Well, Captain, I believe I’ve won. And your sweet booty is all mine!”  
  
The dread pirate, the Dragon, Hadrian Peverell, grabbed Isabela around the waist. The dark skinned Captain’s eyes drifted to his strong, muscular arms which pulled her in. Her heaving breasts almost popped the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. And Hadrian’s hands moved down to cup Isabela’s firm backside to give it a squeeze.  
  
It could not be more plain what particular booty Hadrian was after. Isabela decided to go all in and kiss the handsome rogue on the lips. Hadrian returned the kiss with favor and aggression. He tore out her clothes, and she did so a little bit at his. The two soon to be lovers were in tattered clothes.  
  
“I was wondering where you kept your sword,” Isabela commented. “Sure, you did not need it, with the huge spear you’re packing down here.”  
  
Slowly, but surely, Isabel unsheathed Hadrian’s cock. Many women were tamed and many other women were broken by it. The tails of Hadrian’s mighty endowment reached her ears and Isabela knew one thing to be plain. She needed a piece of that, right now.  
  
Slowly, Hadrian smiled, as this beautiful woman played with his cock and balls. He swept her off her feet and onto the bed. The rest of the clothes came off. Isabela’s luscious breasts, capped off by dark nipples popped out. While Hadrian loved plundering the booty, what was booty without a nice supple chest?”  
  
Isabela cried out in pleasure as Hadrian groped her tits. He was rough, but efficient, and she loved it for it. Her hips bucked up even more as he squeezed Isabela’s breasts hard. She was moist around him and the tip of his cock edged against her pussy.  
  
“Take the ship, check,” Hadrian growled. “Take the captain, double check.”  
  
Hadrian pinned his conquest down by the hips and slammed deep into Isabela’s warm pussy. Those hungry walls enveloped Hadrian’s prick. The deeper he pushed into her, the more Isabela’s hips just moved back and forth, to engulf him. She looked up at him with lustful eyes as Hadrian pushed all the way into her.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Hadrian made her submit to him. Oh, Isabela found herself just burning with desire. Hadrian cupped her breasts and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“This shouldn’t feel this good,” Isabela moaned. “Mmmm, that spear is just as good as advertised.”  
  
Hadrian repeatedly speared Isabela’s tight and wet hole. She clamped down onto him. Hadrian spread her legs and kissed all the way down her legs. Slowly, Isabela tightened around him and squeezed Hadrian hard the faster he plunged into her. He drove her completely wild with a never ending ride of lust. His balls slapped down onto Isabela and made her hips jerk up to meet his thrusts.  
  
“Nothing should feel as good as this, but here we are,” Hadrian growled. “And here you cum.”  
  
Isabela squirted all over the place and coated his prick with her juices. He slowly slid into her and buried himself into her. He buried the real treasure into her tight, deep, wet moist cavern. Hadrian rocked her body, and drove Isabela completely wild with pleasure.  
  
“Make me your personal cock pet!” Isabela moaned. “My holes are yours.”  
  
“Oh, and speaking of holes, that reminds me.”  
  
Hadrian slid his fingers against Isabela’s tight back opening. She had let her guard down and thus left her booty unguarded. Which was a mistake, Hadrian intended to exploit to drive her completely and blissfully made. Hadrian pulled out of her and flipped Isabela over.  
  
Oh, her ass looked nice. Nice and supple, the perfect booty for this rogue to plunder. Hadrian ran his fingers down her and slipped a few into her pussy to collect the juices. Juices, which he would need to lubricate her tight asshole.  
  
“All holes were given. And you better believe all holes were taken, my pet.”  
  
Isabela closed her eyes. The amazing feeling of a finger burying in and out of her hole sent tingles down her spine. Oh, she wondered how it would feel to get a cock all the way inside of her as well. Isabela saw stars the moment he pushed into her tight back hole from behind.  
  
“The perfect, perfect hole for me to slide into,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian squeezed Isabela’s cheeks and then moved down to lick her asshole. She came all over Hadrian’s hand while he steadied her. He loved the feel of those nice supple cheeks pressing against him. Hadrian had to devour her hole and get it nice and wet.  
  
Ready, ready indeed. Hadrian lined up his spear with the entrance of her ass. Slowly, he pushed the tip of it into her ass.  
  
“No one has ever claimed your booty before, Captain?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“No, I keep it well guarded,’ Isabela moaned. “Oh, you scoundrel, take it! You’ve taken everything else.”  
  
Hadrian viewed her ass and pushed all the way into her from behind. The reflection of her lust ridden face in the mirror gave the rogue the best of both worlds. Isabela’s delicious cheeks jiggled when he pushed into her tight, warm, back hole. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and claimed the Captain along with all of the treasures she offered.  
  
Isabela’s toes curled and she trembled. Oh, she could not believe this was happening, and yet she was bent forward. A huge cock sliding all the way into her ass from behind and driving her completely wild with lust. Slowly, Hadrian worked her, slowly, but surely edging her completely wild with pleasure as she came.  
  
Then, Hadrian scooped her up. He left her ass for a moment, only to impale Isabela down onto his cock ass first. Hadrian clapped her booty and reached in to cup her chest. He sucked Isabela’s tits and made her cry out the deeper Hadrian pushed into her body from underneath.  
  
“And now, she pops like a wine bottle,” Hadrian teased her.  
  
Sure enough, Isabela squirted all over the place. The dresser, the wall, the bed, Hadrian’s probing fingers, all of them got a splatter of her pussy juice all over the place.  
  
Those dark cheeks nestled around Hadrian’s prick as he pounded her anus. His hands moved down to Isabela’s plump tits and he squeezed them hard. Her eyes shifted back. Hadrian felt her soft, beautiful skin. Knowing that she would now be a loyal part of his ever growing crew of women, who succumbed to only one vice in life and that was getting the Dragon’s cock into their asses on a repeated basis.  
  
“Go ahead, and cum for me.”  
  
She squeezed down onto him and groaned. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her wonderful ass and rocked her all the way to the finishing point. Her ass clutched him and squeezed Hadrian the faster he rocked all the way down into her from underneath.  
  
“One more time,” Hadrian breathed in her ear.  
  
“Mmmmmph!” Isabela let out in pleasure.  
  
She was going to cum and cum hard. All thanks to this mighty, stiff rod driving all the way down into her ass at the right points and making her just lose it completely. Hadrian touched her in all of the right ways and never in her life did Isabela feel so devoted to a man such as this.  
  
Hadrian pushed himself to the breaking point. So close, but he wanted to hold out a little bit more. His hands ran down Isabela’s body and stroked her. He tugged on her nipples and got her to cry out a little more. His big balls slapped against her.  
  
“Store your treasure with my booty!” Isabela cried out, practically begging for him.  
  
Oh, Hadrian intended to. Her cheeks sang for him and demanded a release. Hadrian pushed himself into her, rocking back and forth between her snug, supple cheeks. He leaned pretty much all the way in and rode Isabela’s ass until he was ready to pop.  
  
She came and Hadrian came, without any hesitation whatsoever. Her anal muscles clamped down and milked every single last drop of Hadrian’s cum out of his balls and deep into her welcoming and inviting asshole. Hadrian pushed her down and drained the contents of his balls.  
  
Every single last drop poured into Isabela. She collapsed in Hadrian’s arms. Hadrian milked this moment, along with her breasts, to make her smile in pleasure. He smiled, the sweet pleasure of release visited Hadrian.  
  
“You can board my vessel any time,” Isabela breathed.  
  
Hadrian cupped her face and dominated Isabela with a kiss. His hands roamed against her tenderly fucked ass and nice round breasts. It would only be a matter of time before the two got into it with some wild, hard fucking. The lust of these two hot-blooded lovers could not be contained for long.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
